Hidden Secrets 2
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Miroku and Sango have made lots of changes. But are some of those changes risk losing the life of a loved one dear to them? And who's this new person in the pic?
1. Chapter 1

**HS is back! I wasn't thinking about making a part two to HS but since a lot of ppl loved my first one I thought HS part 2 wouldn't hurt. So hope you all like it!**

_**March 25th 2013**_

"Bentley!" Sango yelled across the room throwing herself at him. Sango was now 20 years old and still with Miroku. They had gotten married actually when she was 18 back in 2012. Bentley and Miroku were still her guardian Angels and took much pride in being so. But over the years of knowing and being the lover of Miroku her guardian Angel there were a lot of changes. Her father met him and actually approved of him. But then of course it was all thanks to Bentley. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and now...Now Sango was pregnant with Miroku's baby. Which if anyone has ever read the bible was a bad thing. Half human, half Angel making the baby be a Nephilim. But in the times that the world was in now it didn't seem to bother Sango just yet..._Yet_.

"Hey Sango," Bentley said hugging her back. "You're incredibly happy today." Bentley who was still her best friend feared for his friends life since she was carrying a Nephilim inside her. He obviously didn't know what to do about this.

"I am! Because I felt her move today!" Sango said smiling brightly. Bentley cracked a half smile and let his grip around her drop.

"Your enthusiastic isn't matching mine here." Sango said shaking her head half smiling. Bentley sighed and took her hand and pulled her aside from the crowed. They were in a restaurant at the time.

"Sango, There is something I have to tell you." Bentley said speaking softly to her now.

"Hell with that. Something we _both_ need to tell you." Miroku said appearing before her eyes. Sango never really liked it when they did that to her. "What is it?" she asked anxious now.

Miroku took deep breathes and took her hands. "Sango, your carrying a nephilim...I never meant to get you pregnant. And now that you are well..." he stopped before finishing and Sango felt her heart drop as she took a step back.

"No!" She said clinching her teeth. "How-Why-." she tried to say but all emotions were exploding all at once. She tried to hold back the tears that hurt now to show. Miroku took a step forward trying to comfort her but she stepped back putting her hands up.

"Don't you dare touch me! You want to kill my baby girl?! _Our_ baby girl!? No! I won't let you!" She said letting the tears flow and turning to walk out but Bentley caught her by the arm making her stop.

"Please Sango! That _thing_ is-."

"This _thing _is my baby girl! How dare you call her a thing!" she said pulling away and leaving. Bentley looked at Miroku and sighed.

"what are we going to do?" he asked. Miroku who was half hurt that he was going to have to kill his own baby once born could hardly think.

Sango wasn't that much old in due. But since her baby was a nephilim it did grow kind of fast. Meaning she was probably going to be due soon. It didn't bother her much though.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Her father asked coming from in the kitchen. Sango shrugged and sat on the couch. "Tell me what's bothering you babe?" Her father said sitting next to her. What could she say though? That she was married to an angel and now her baby was supposed to be killed? No way!

"Mood swings dad. Totally normal." she said giving out a fake laugh. Her father sighed and half laughed. "I know. Your mother use to get them all the time."

Sango had always loved hearing stories about her mother but just has she was about to ask for one she stopped in mid tracks and gasped.

"What?!" Her father asked looking at his daughter. "I think my water just broke." she said softly. Her father quickly took his daughter by the arm and led her to the car to the hospital. He then called Miroku and Bentley who didn't take that long to get there.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded muffling a scream that wished to escape. "I thought Angels were supposed to be sweet, soft. Not mean as hell!" She said whispering into his ear. Miroku let out a soft laugh and stroked her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay." he said. "No it won't!" She said breaking down in tears. " You want to kill her and it's not going to be okay."

Miroku sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll figure something out...I promise."

12hours later Sango finally gave birth to a girl. Beautiful and so not real like. It was almost hard for Miroku to look away and Bentley had to walk out of the room just to gather himself.

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked to Sango. She thought, and thought, and thought some more and came up with the name/

"Abiella." she said. ((Pronounced as ah bee EH lah meaning God is my father.))

Miroku smiled still star-struck at what she was holding in her arms. Their daughter. So beautiful you'd almost think she wasn't real.

Bentley who had walked out walked back in and sighed. Miroku looked over at him and closed his eyes. "_Not like she's any danger to us at this moment and time...She's only a new-born Ben."_ He thought to him.

_"New-born or not it's still a threat."_

Miroku looked back at Sango who was too busy admiring her new baby girl to notice anything else.

_"This is going to be hard."_ Bentley thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After being released from the hospital Sango went home with Abiella to her father.

"Hey Dad." she said walking through the door.

Sango's father always loved having her over and always suggested for her to spend the night with him so he wouldn't be so lonely. But she forced him to get a dog to keep him company which did work after all.

"What's up hon?" he asked giving his dog Gabriel his food. Sango walked to the sofa and sat Abiella down next to her holding her.

"Nothing just a little tired." She lied. She wasn't a little tired...She was extremely tired and Miroku and Bentley were in heaven handling some stuff.

"Go lay down then. I'll watch after Abby." He said. He would tell Sango that Abiella was a unique name and little much of a mouth full for him to say so he started calling her Abby. Sango wanted to protest but she was tired and could hardly keep her eyes open. So she gave in and nodded walking up to her room. Her father kept her room they way it had always been since at the age of 17. Walking up she could hear Abiella cooing. Sango crashed out on her bed just seconds after walking up and started to dream...Or did she?

_"Sango?...Sango, wake up." Miroku said to her. She opened her eyes slowly only to find she wasn't home...Nor in her bed. She saw such a beautiful light coming from behind Miroku. _

_"Where am I?" She asked sitting up. "Where's Abiella?!" she said starting to panic just a little. Miroku put his hand on her's to try and comfort her but it didn't work._

_"Am I dead?!" She asked. Miroku shook his head. "No, just sleeping. But I have something I need to show you." He said taking her hand and holding it tight. Before she knew it she was standing and moving very fast. They were now in the future._

_"Mom!" Abiella yelled walking through the door. Her voice sounding wary, eyes showed dis-stressed and hair windblown. She had long beautiful light brown hair with light brown eyes that looked dark sometimes._

_"What's wrong?" Sango asked running from the kitchen. "Mom, their trying to kill me!" She said running towards her. Abiella was now 16. She knew what she was. As hard as it was for her to accept it she knew what and who she was. Sango hugged her daughter knowing what she meant. Over the past years Abiella had been in accidents and fights. She had died twice so far and brought back to life by a white lighter. Even though Abiella wasn't a witch nor is she planning on being one her father is an Angel and she did need a guardian angel. Although she did also have Uncle Bentley watching over her as well as her father and everyone else._

_"Mom, what am I going to do?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I was a mistake. You should have never had me!"_

_Sango shook her daughter gently, "You are NOT a mistake nor have you ever been one! I'm glad I had you and so is your father! Everyone loves you to dear death and whatever anyone says to you, you ARE a miracle! You have me, your father, and Ben watching you. We WONT let anything happen to you!" she said back._

_Just as Sango was about to pull away from Miroku he showed her another possible future._

_"We are all gathered here today to pay our finest respects to Ms. Abiella Houshi who was killed by demons that invaded her life at the age of 6. She was a friend, sister, and a daughter who lost her life and the age of 18" The preacher said while standing next to Abiella's coffin. Sango looked around to see who all came. She didn't know anyone but her own family. Must have been other Angels paying their respects. But why would they come anyways? Weren't they the ones who were supposedly killed her own daughter? Beside her was the Angel of death and Abiella's white-lighter. The sight of the Angel of death hurt Sango more then anything._

_Sango stepped back from back from Miroku's sighed fighting back tears. "I want to go home...I want to wake up!" She said._

_"This is what could or will happen in the future as our daughter gets older. What we must prevent if we can." Miroku said looking at his wife._

_"Take me home now!" she said closing her eyes. Miroku sighed and nodded disappearing before her. As she opened her eyes she realized she was back in her room laying on her bed. She sat up feeling hotter than ever. Her hair stuck to her forehead indicating she had been sweating in her sleep. She put her hair up and walked down stairs to find her father asleep along with Abiella._

_"Dad, I'm going to go home now." She whispered to her father putting a quilt over him. All he could do was nodded since he was in a twilight zone of being half awake and half sleep. Sango took Abiella and walked out to her car. Once they both were seated in Sango sighed closing her eyes resting her head on the steering wheel._

"We could change it Sango." Bentley said appearing in the seat next to her. But Sango didn't say a word. In the mist of shock and fright Sango drove home without saying a word to Ben who was still in the car with her. Once home Sango took Abiella to her room and laid her down to sleep. She then turned to Bentley and let him have it.

"My daughter was _dead_!" She said. "How the hell do you think I feel about this!? Telling me that you _could_ change it isn't going to make me feel better."

"Sango, I've known you since you were first created back in the early 16 hundreds. We _will_ do the best we can to _save_ your daughter. I promise."

Sango sighed closing her eyes more frustrated than ever now. "Ben, you said that, God can hear every prayer and call from a human being right?" she said looking down. Bentley nodded.

"Of course he can. He always hears you and evryone else."

Sango nodded and motioned for Ben to leave which he did. She then went into the back to Ella's room. She called Abiella sometimes by her nicknames such as Abby, Ella, Abie, and or B. She sat in her rocking chair and sighed.

"Dear God, I don't know if...If you can _really_ hear me or not...Or even care for me now that Abiella is here but...But you can't take her from me...I love her and if you do that'll just break my heart. I just...Please don't take her away from me." She said closing her eyes sighing. God was probably to mad at her for having a Nephilim anyways. Just then an Angel appeared before her. At that moment Sango felt such a warmth feeling go through her.

"Mina?" She whispered in almost disbelief. The Angel that had spoken to her when she was in trouble with those demons was actually standing in front of her.

"Sango," Mina said back smiling. "God has heard your prayer...And he isn't mad at you. He could never be mad at his children."

Sango nodded not knowing what else to say.

"But the point is, your daughter has such an amount of power growing within her and as she grows she'll become even more powerful. It isn't God's wish to destroy her anymore. But he can't stop the demons who _will_ try to destroy her though. The demons that will appear themselves off as angels themselves."

"I'm not following."

Mina sighed. "As Abiella grows the demons will want her to make them stronger. They'll appear as if their Angels...Angels of God. They'll befriend her and try to use her. But if she is aware of this they can't take her." Mina held out her hand, closed it and re-opened it showing a beautiful light pink Rose quart moon pendent attached to a pink Rose quarts necklace. "Give this to Abiella when she hits the age of 5. Tell her always to wear it, never leave the house without it, and never sleep without it. It will never break and with this she'll always have protection and Angels watching over her. She as well won't be attacked by the demons and won't even bother coming near her. It's blessed by God and Jesus himself making it very strong in love and protection. Sango, your daughter will never be alone."

Sango took the necklace and before she knew it Mina was gone.


End file.
